In fishing, particularly when hook is pulled by a considerable large fish, fishing line may break and hence the fish may escape, or the fisher may be pulled down to the water. In view of such defect, the inventor created an electric shock type fishing tackle having the following features:
(1) A high voltage electric shock is generate to shock the fish when the hook is pulled by the fish so that the fish is shocked and can be pulled out of the water easily.
(2) Electric shock is generated only when the hook is subject to external pulling force and a power switch has been turned on, if is safe and practical.
(3) It is water and electric leakage proof, and it can withstand prolonged operation.
(4) It is incorporated with a fishing line having a particular structure to insulate high voltage and to provide excellent breaking strength.